


Dreamcatcher

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: After Sandboy, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a heart to heart about their nightmares, responsibilities and fears.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I only self studied it for a couple of years. I apologize for every grammar mistake and/or typo.

Since Paris built a well working akuma alert system (Alya claimed it was nothing compared to her Akuma Senses), the number of times Ladybug and Chat Noir did patrols around the city decreased remarkably. They still stopped petty little thieves, burglars and creepy men but they tried keep it minimum. As much as they were grateful to their Miraculous heroes, police force still didn’t like them intervening with their work. And Mayor Bourgeois specifically stated that he doesn’t want them to turn into comic book vigilantes. Their job was stopping akumas and finding Papillon. That’s what they were supposed to focus on. And since they still had no lead to Papillon, they were stuck with akumas. 

There was no patrol. Yet here she was, sitting on top of Conciergerie, away from the vivacious city. It was mostly quiet around Île de la Cité this late at night. She was alone with her thoughts just like she wanted.

_Thump_.

Well, not as alone as she hoped to be. 

“Hello, my Lady, are you having a good night? It’s fancy seeing you here.” No matter how much she wanted to be alone, she was always patient with her partner and she could never tell him to leave her alone. Especially knowing that he experienced same things as she did. His nightmare was still a shock to her. It took her some time to process the new-found information. He wasn’t scared of her evil version, he didn’t show any fear facing her. No, it was the words that came out of Evil Bug’s mouth that bothered and haunted Chat Noir. The first thing Evil Bug told to Chat was how much she hated him and wanted to get rid of him. Knowing that Chat was afraid to disappoint her, afraid to not being loved and accepted by her made it hard for her to tell him to leave. 

“Hello, Chat.” She didn’t look up at him but she definitely felt him sitting next to her. She didn’t know if his quietness came with the Cat Miraculous or he has always been this way. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Chat’s voice was as lively as ever but since their partnership developed into a comfortable, pure and real friendship, she noticed it didn’t always mean he was happy or playful. It was just the way he was. No matter what he felt. So, maybe, just like herself, he couldn’t sleep either. “I like to run around the city at night. My sleeping pattern is a mess and I’m just a couple of hours of sleep away from insomnia. But running helps me to sleep better at night. However, I have never seen you around unless we planned a patrol.”

“Sorry to hear that.” She mumbled, still not looking at him. Despite everything, Marinette didn’t have a problem with falling asleep. Her body was used to going to bed late at night because she worked best at night. All of her best designs came from the late nighters she pulled.  But she would fall asleep easily once she went to bed. And since she had a problem with waking up early, her sleeping pattern was close to normal. Probably. 

“It’s not that bad.” Chat said cheerfully. “Besides, I got to see your face, totally worth it.” Chat’s face fell when Ladybug didn’t roll her eyes at him as usual. Something was definitely bothering her. “So, you never told me why you are here.”

“Same reason as yours. Couldn’t sleep.” She sighed and finally turned to him. “As you said, running around helps.”

“You aren’t running now. And you aren’t going to home either. You seem thoughtful. Something is bothering you?”

“It’s nothing, Chaton. Besides, it’s not like we can talk about our lives.”

“Is this about your nightmare?” 

“Chat.” His name came out as a warning. Her voice wasn’t angry or threatening. She was just warning him to not to cross that line. 

“I am not asking anything specific that could give away your identity. It’s just...” He took a deep breath and tried to look into her eyes. It was hard when she wasn’t facing him. But he wanted her to know that he wasn’t playing any games. He was completely serious. He wanted to help her. He wanted to make her feel better.  “Maybe talking about it would help.” Ladybug rubbed her eyes tiredly. It wasn’t a great time to talk about their lives, their fears or nightmares. She was tired and it would be so easy to slip and say something wrong that could reveal her secret. But Chat wasn’t ready to give up. “We already saw each other’s nightmares. But what about our civilian selves?” Ladybug didn’t say anything. She didn’t look at him. But Chat wasn’t ready to be disheartened by that. “Okay. I will try to guess.” Young heroine looked at him amusedly under her bangs. “Giant spiders?” Chat tried to guess with a toothy grin. “Forgetting to wear your pants? Clowns?” This finally brought a smile to Ladybug’s face. It was small but still there.

“I am not 5, Chat.” 

“Hey!” Chat exaggerated his defensiveness in hope of making her smile again. “I saw lots of adults being afraid of clowns.”

“I would say you were talking about yourself but you are nowhere near mature enough to be an adult.” Yes! It was working. She was finally answering. Chat couldn’t help but grin again. He knew his Lady after all. No matter how annoyed or distracted she was, she would always join his teasing at the end.

“Giant stinky camembert trying to eat your soul in exchange of superpowers?” Ladybug snorted and looked at him.

“What the heck, Chat?” Cat-like hero raised his hands defensively. 

“Hey, that’s a valid fear.” Ladybug didn’t say anything but she still rolled her eyes at him. 

“Flirty cats?” That was supposed to make her laugh but it had the opposite effect on her. She looked at him worriedly and that sad expression on her deepened which made Chat want to slap himself for not thinking better. Ladybug was a badass, she could kick your ass with a sweet smile on her face without breaking a sweat. But she was also a very sensitive person. Chat didn’t want her to worry every time they talked about his feelings but here he was, fucking it up again. “Lady—” She interrupted him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Her voice was small, it was almost fragile and it was so unlike her that Chat felt like she punched him in the stomach. He tried to smile assuringly.

“My Lady, you would never.” She looked away from him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“It’s about a boy.” She finally said without facing him. If Chat’s eyebrows weren’t hidden behind the mask, they would reach his hairline with surprise.

“Really? I wasn’t expecting this one from you.” He already knew Ladybug’s fear was losing her powers and not being capable of saving anyone, let alone herself. But what about the girl behind the mask? Chat knew their civilian personalities had different nightmares from their hero selves. 

“Are you calling me shallow? Because my fear is so simple and silly?” She looked at him angrily. It was clearly a touchy subject. 

“No!” Because he really wasn’t. He could understand her completely but he never thought she could experience a fear like this. Because, well, she was Ladybug. And thinking about Ladybug having love related issues was so weird. He couldn’t think of her, with or without the mask, not being loved and cherished for being the amazing person she was. “I would never. You know that. On the contrary, I understand perfectly. It makes so much sense. It is a scary idea to love someone but not being sure of their feelings. I mean, it’s scary, isn’t it? Giving someone that much power over your heart yet they aren’t aware of it.” He looked down at his hands thoughtfully. “Or they just don’t care.” 

Ladybug finally looked at him with a strange expression. 

“I hope you are not talking about me.” Because she couldn’t deal with it now. If Chat actually thought she didn’t care about him... It would break her heart worse than seeing Evil Bug as his nightmare. She always assumed Chat knew she cared. She loved him in a friendly way. But she loved him nonetheless. He was one of the most important people in her life and if she wasn’t so deeply and completely in love with Adrien, she would definitely seek a relationship with Chat at some point of their partnership. Because Chat was sweet, he could be funny sometimes (only sometimes!) and she knew he always got her back. She could trust him with her parents’ lives and there was nothing more important to her than her parents. And if she ever made Chat feel like she didn’t care, she would be hurt, ashamed and probably hate herself for not being a good partner to him. Not as he was to her.

But of course, that wasn’t the case.

“Nope.” His smile was reassuring. “You are a beautiful dream, my lady, never a nightmare.” And here he was, her Chat. The partner she knew and loved. She complained about him not taking things seriously or cracking silly jokes in the middle of a fight yet a part of her enjoyed it. He always kept the mood light. “And I know you care.” He said, looking at her with a shy smile on his cute face. He sounded grateful which made the urge to make him know how much she cared stronger. 

But that wasn’t the time for that. Now, they were talking about her nightmares.

“Good.” She said firmly. It left no room for argument. She would never let him doubt her love for him.

She sighed and looked around the city. 

“It’s not like I was having a nightmare over rejections or love confessions.” It wasn’t until muttering these words that she realized how much she needed to talk about it. And it wasn’t secret identity stuff, she could talk about it to Alya. However, it felt different with Chat. Alya was a good friend, supporting and caring. But she wanted to talk to someone who could see over the posters on her walls or her obsession. She wanted to talk about it to someone who doesn’t know anything about her ‘crush’ and only judge the situation by what she tells to them. Because it’s been a short while since she started to define her feelings for Adrien as ‘love’ and not simply as a ‘crush’. It was confusing and she wanted a different opinion. Maybe it wasn’t fair to Chat but she was hurt and tired and she wanted to let go of her worries for once. “It was a creepy version of him confessing his love for the worst person I know. Next to Papillon, of course.” She couldn’t say ‘after’ instead of ‘next’ after remembering all the akumas Chloé caused. It was almost like they were partners. But of course, that was a silly idea because Chloé liked to be in charge. She would never be partnered up with anyone. “I know it sounds stupid but it messed me up a bit, I guess.”

Chat didn’t laugh like she expected. But again, he never laughed at her when she was serious. 

“That makes sense.” He said. “Not the creepy part but... seeing someone you love falling in love with your enemy, and I am not talking about Papillon because that would be even more creepy, is harsh. It’s okay for you to feel hurt, betrayed and jealous, if that’s the case.”

“No. It’s just...” She took a deep breath as she wondered how she could explain this better. “I know it sounds weird but getting rejected by him isn’t my worst fear. It’s not heartbreak. I just... she doesn’t deserve him.” Chat looked surprised by how passionate she sounded. He knew she liked someone else. He didn’t know how deeply she felt for him. It broke something in him but this wasn’t about him. He could cry himself to sleep later over his own broken heart. “She doesn’t love him like he deserves to be loved. And this isn’t fear. Ad—He deserves so much more. And this isn’t me being petty or jealous. It’s just... Okay, maybe I am a bit jealous. I mean, she has everything! And I’m not talking about material things. She always gets away with everything she does. She is sneaky, clingy, sly and a liar. She thinks she’s better than everyone else because her ‘daddy’ is rich and powerful.” She stopped to take a deep breath, she was getting ahead of herself. She was saying way too much. It was a dangerous conversation. “She has everything.” She said bitterly. “And thinking about her having  _him_ as well like a thing to be added to her collection makes me sick.”

Chat was quiet for a while. They were both deep in thoughts. 

“Maybe she doesn’t.” When Ladybug looked at him with a puzzled expression, he continued. This time, it was him who wasn’t looking at the other. He was facing toward Théâtre du Châtelet. “Maybe she doesn’t have everything. Maybe this is what people thinks of her when they look at her but what do those people know?” He thought of Chloé and their friendship. He knew a different side to her that most people overlooked or never paid attention to. He thought about how shallow and confident she acted yet how insecure and hurt she could actually be. He thought of her mother and his own father. “Maybe she’s so clingy because she’s scared of losing him.” She thought of Chloé desperately trying to make him promise they would always be friends. Her taking every opportunity to impress him so he would stay around. He thought of himself, younger and desperate to impress him father. He thought of Chloé’s hurt expression when she asked him if they were still friends. And if they would always be friends. “Maybe it’s him who failed her.” His face twisted with a bitter expression directed right at himself.  “Maybe she was always there for him one way or another but he wasn’t there for her when she needed him. Maybe he forgot the person she could be and started to see her like the way everyone else did.” Ladybug opened her mouth to say something but Chat continued passionately without looking at her. “She might be so desperate to be loved yet so tired of working for it and maybe she is scared to be completely open and honest about her feelings because she’s scared of rejection. Because that’s all she’s got from people who were supposed to love her the most. So, maybe she’s acting like a big flirt or clingy ‘bitch’ because it’s easier this way.” 

Deep down, Adrien knew Chloé truly cared. She cared about what her mother thought of her, cared about Adrien, too. Were they so different? They were the rich kids with dysfunctional families trapped in that fabulous show of high society that was forced on them. Their personalities and their interactions with other people might be different. But Adrien never thought Chloé’s pain mattered less than his just because of the way she chose to act it out.

“Are we still talking about my nightmare?” Ladybug asked softly, her right hand reaching for him. She didn’t touch him. Her hand was hanging in the air between them, asking for permission. Chat looked down at her hand and reached for her, entwining their fingers together. Ladybug squeezed his hand with hers and smiled encouragingly. Chat didn’t look up at her. His haunted expression scared her a bit. 

“I was stuck there, trapped.” Ladybug was perplexed by the sudden change of topic. Chat looked like he wasn’t even aware that he was still talking. He looked lost, like in a dream. “My kwami was gone. I was all alone.” His face twisted like he was about to cry but his eyes were dry. Ladybug leaned closer to him, to show her support. She didn’t want to interrupt him by asking what was he talking about. He was clearly more traumatized by his dream than she assumed. “And I was... I was _so_  scared. I kept screaming. But it got smaller, the cage. And I couldn’t move.” He finally looked up at her like he was just remembering that he wasn’t alone. “I screamed for him. I kept screaming for him. Because I was so scared but... but he never came.” His eyes welled up with tears. Ladybug’s heart broke in ten different ways. She didn’t know who he was talking about but she was ready punch them in the face. She would never let anyone hurt her Chaton like this. 

“He was supposed to come. That’s what people always do when they are scared, right? Scream for  _him_ or  _her_. And  _she_ ’s gone and  _she_ can’t come and I screamed for  _him_  but...” He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Other one was still holding Ladybug’s like a lifeline. “He never comes.” He tried to smile but it looked piteous and forced. “So, maybe, my nightmare is actually my reality.”

“Chat...” Ladybug leaned forward to look at his face but Chat just shook his head.

“It scared me because I always hoped he’d come when I actually needed him. But if I can’t trust him to come, then who I can trust?” Ladybug reached forward to gently cup his face with her free hand and turn his head toward her. Her eyes were burning with determination and it was such a familiar image that it warmed him inside. He was okay. They were okay. He was here with Ladybug and she would never let anything happen to him.

“You can trust me.” She said firmly. “You can always trust me, Chat. I will always be there for you. And I would never abandon you.”

When Chat smiled again, it was small but at least genuine. 

“I know.” He whispered. Ladybug squeezed his hand again, to let him know she was there with him and that she wouldn’t let him go. Chat blinked several times before awarding her with another toothy grin of his.

“My Lady, you are truly magical. You are like a dreamcatcher.” Ladybug groaned but it came out as playful as she felt.

“How do you do that? Seriously. We were having a moment and boom! Here’s the flirt again.” Chat raised an eyebrow slyly. 

“Were we having a moment?” Ladybug punched his arm playfully. 

“Shut up, you stray cat. Or I am leaving.” Chat laughed sincerely and wrapped his arm around Ladybug’s shoulder, pulling her closer to his body. Ladybug didn’t resist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there while the rest of the city was already sleeping as it was just another night for them. And every worry, every fear, every doubt was buried deep down and forgotten for the time being. Tomorrow was brand new day.

“Thank you, My Lady.”

“Always, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people were disappointed when they saw Mari's nightmare but it made so much sense to me (and it was hilarious). Without Ladybug's issues (Ladybug had her own nightmare after all) she has a pretty good life actually. And I like Chloé but she's been nothing but a bully to Mari. Chloé deserves a redemption arc in my opinion, she's just a kid. But like everyone else, she has to earn it. And Marinette doesn't owe her anything, she doesn't have to forgive her immediately. So whatever she said about her in this fic, it's normal for her to feel this way. I just don't want anyone to think she's just being petty or jealous.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading & I'm lanthimo on tumblr :)


End file.
